


por fin una familia

by yerianais



Category: Venom (Movie 2018), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Drama, F/M, M/M, Romance, deku se enamora, personaje de universo de venom, todoroki adocta
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2019-10-07 11:59:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17365517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yerianais/pseuds/yerianais
Summary: bueno este resume fue una mierda entoncees ta historia se trata sobre una pequeña niña que adentro de su ser vive un simbiontey encuentra una familia en otro universo.pero no sera una historia simple, tendrá un clímax demasiado bonito y de aventura





	1. comienso

**Author's Note:**

> bueno yo no soy muy buena resumiendo cosas  
> pero espero que le guste mucho  
> a mi me gusto mucho

Por fin una familia

Capítulo 1

Unos ojos parpadeaban de arriba abajo, hasta que una vos gruesa y escalofriante le dice algo.

 

\- **párate Yuli, tenemos que ir nos de este lugar** -

 

-Pero adonde estamos-

 

- **No lo sé, pero tengo un mal presentimiento** -

 

Yuli se froto los ojos y vio a su a rededor, ella estaba intentándose  parar pero se sentía muy mal y débil, observo que estaba en un bosque, pero no sabía cuál, esa vos volvió a hablarle.

 

\- **tengo hambre…, busca comida** -

 

-pero no se adonde estoy… y además… n, no sé adónde ir-

 

- **Jaaaaa** \- suspiro- **solo camina derecho y después vemos** -

 

-okey-

 

Ella comenzó a caminar por el bosque sin saber a dónde ir y observaba cada cosa que se movía como: ardilla, aves y caracoles, esa vos comenzó a reprochable que tenía hambre y que se apurará, después de algunos minuto ella vio a lo lejos una grandísima ciudad, esa vos le dijo que fuera a ese lugar que ahí había comida y ella ya le estaba dando hambre también. Así que comenzó a caminar hacia esa dirección y también a tararear.

* * *

 

 

Al rato de llegar a la ciudad, ella caminaba sin rumbo alguno y se sorprendió por lo grande que es ese lugar, cuando esa voz volvió a hablar.

 

- **oye… en esa tienda se puede encontrar comida, ve allá** -

 

-está bien-

 

De repente se escuchó una explosión en una tienda no muy lejos de ahí, ella iba a entrar a la tienda de víveres, pero se detuvo a ver esa tienda que hubo esa explosión. Vio salir a una cuantas personas que corrían toda agitado, una patrulla de policía paso al lado de ella con la luces encendida dirigiéndose así a ese lugar.

 

- **ve allá un momento** -

 

-¿Por qué?-

 

- **creo que voy a comer… mi comida favorita** -

 

-vale-

 

Ella comenzó a caminar a esa dirección sin ningún apuro, cuando ella vio una multitud rodeando el lugar y también había policía deteniendo a la multitud para que no pasaran, Yuli se paró al frente de esa multitud, ella solamente pudo ver a un hombre disfrazado con un traje gris con puntos rojos y unos guantes gigantes, que a ella le pareció muy gracioso, escucho unas risas de niños, ella se puso buscar con la mirada a su alrededor, cuando al fin encontró la fuente de ese sonido. Eran un grupo de niños de pre-escolar riendo y divirtiéndose Yuli se dirigió hacia allá y se puso frente de ellos, los niños no eran tan alto para que no la dejaran ver y vio toda la escena de acción que ocurría al frente de la tienda, toda la multitud estaba al menos 10m alejado de la escena, ella vio que el hombre de traje gracioso estaba peleando con un tipo que traía una escopeta y un rehén, todos los niños gritaban cosas que ella no encontraba ningún sentido como(vamos “SR.ROCA” vamos… tu si puede, véncelo, etc…), ella capto que el chico bueno tenía unos poderes de rocas y el malo que también tenía un traje gracioso. Él no tenía ningún tipo de poder o mutación que ella ya conocía, al parecer en toda la pelea, el bueno estaba intentando calmar al malo para que soltara a la rehén pero no estaba resultando tan bien como pensó que sería, al parecer en un segundo de desesperación el tipo malo lanzo un tiro al aire como tipo de advertencia, todo se agacharon por el tiro. Excepto ella, los niños notaron que ella ni se inmutaba la veían con un asombro que ella acepto agradablemente, la voz volvió hablarle.

- **oye… si nos metemos… y asemos tu sabe** “que **”-**

-Mnm… no estoy muy segura, hay mucha gente-

\- **no** **sea gallinas… vamos y así podemos enseñarles a los niños como se hacen las cosas bien** …-

 

-está bien…-

 

Justamente en ese momento el tipo malo le había disparado al bueno en el hombro, ella se voltio y noto un callejón oscuro y frio, corrió directo asía el callejón ocultándose ahí. De repente una baba negra comienza a salir del cuerpo de Yuli transformándola en un monstruo de cuerpo negro y gigantesco, con una sonrisa y diente afilado y con unos ojos blanco que podía ver como se comían el alma de la personas por solo verlo, ese monstruo negro salto desde el suelo hasta el tejado del edificio ahí. Ella podía ver bien la situación que se estaba desarrollando, cuando la misma voz escalofriante hablo pero con la boca y diente del monstruo negro.

 

**-jajaj… al fin ya tenía hambre** -

 

-oye… Venom… -

 

- **que quieres** -

 

-no nada solo que… papa dijo que solo podemos comernos a las personas que trate de hacernos daño-

 

- **si si… ya se, entonces vamos a comer no… no salvar a ese rehén** -

 

-entonces vamos y así seremos un gran héroe, igual que los vengadores-

 

- **Trunm-** escupió **\- esos paracitos no son rivales para nosotros** -

 

En medio de esa mini-discusión, ella escuchó un disparo que vio que se dirigía asía el tipo del traje gracioso. Entonces el simbionte salto desde la azotea y cayó al frente del sr roca, toda la multitud se quedaron cayados por la aparición del misterioso héroe, el camino lentamente hacia el villano. El disparo varias veces, en el enorme pecho de venom, el solamente hacía era absorber las balas del tipo malo, todos estaban asombrados por el nuevo héroe que no se lastimaba con las balas. El malo estaba entrando en pánico y la rehén que no se quedaba quieta, él le puso su arma a la rehén y comenzó a gritar cosas.

 

-SI TE ASERCAS… LA MATARE, DE VERDA… LA MATARE-

 

Venom puso su mano en la punta del arma, el villano disparo para matar al rehén, pero lo que él no sabía es que venom la doblaría hacia arriba, todo pasó en cámara lenta. El malo arrojo a la rehén hacia venom, para poder hacer una distracción para su retirada, el simbionte la puso en el suelo arrodillada para poder ir a capturar el villano, ella lo vio cómo su salvador. Mientras el malo va a disparar hacia el público para abrirse espacio, pero antes de poder hacer algo venom lo sujeto por el cuello de la camiseta y lo levanta un metro del piso y entonces el villano comienza a tartamudear mientras le sale sudor por la frente hacia la nariz.

-t.. tu…tu quien… eres-

 

-somos tu peor pesadilla… somos venom- 

 

El paso su lengua alrededor de su mejilla y luego en un instante le arranco su cabeza con una sola mordida, por un momento todo se quedó en silencio mientras venom saboreaba su comida, él se giró para poder ver como estaba la rehén y el tipo del traje gracioso que estaba herido, el dio unos cuantos paso cuando los civiles comenzaron gritar cosas.

 

-EL MONSTRUO SE COMIO EL VILLANO, QUE ALGUIEN LO DETENGA-

 

-LLAMEN A LOS VERDADERON HEROES-

 

-LLAMEN A TODOROKI-

 

**-** NO A DEKU O ENDEAVOR-

 

Venom seguía caminando sin apretarle atención a los gritos y sonriendo maniáticamente, pero Yuli estaba en pánico no entendía por que le gritaban y estaba teniendo una sensación rara que ella nunca había experimentado.

 

“!Por qué¡ me dice monstruo, yo no soy monstruo, yo estoy intentando en ayudar, yo quiero ser un héroe no soy mala, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué?, no entiendo por favor que alguien me explique”

 

- **ya cálmate, no es tu culpa… tu no hiciste nada malo-**

 

-pe… pero-

 

\- **no** **te preocupes yo te cuidare y límpiate esas lagrima, estúpida** -

 

-yo no estoy llorando, esto es sudor que cae por los ojos-

 

-vemos al rehén y luego nos vamos antes de que se cree un problema-

 

- **como quieras** -

 

Cuando por fin dejo de caminar él estaba al frente de la ex-rehén se arrodillo en una sola pierna, la joven estaba temblado y tenía una cara de miedo, pero una dulce voz salió de adentro del monstruo preguntando algo que ella no capto hasta que le preguntaron por segunda vez.

 

-señorita está bien-

 

-no está lastimada, si quiere te ayudo a pararte-

 

La mano de venom se entendió para ayudarle a levantarse, pero la joven le rechazo la mano y empezó a gritar estupideces y arrastrase lejos de ellos.

 

-POR FAVOR QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE-

 

La joven veía al héroe profesional que en todo lo que sucedió él no había movido ni un solo dedo, por el miedo, en eso el despertó por los grito de la joven. El aun herido en el hombro con su otra mano saco su teléfono y comenzó a escribir un mensaje que al final se lo mando a dos agencias diferentes.

 

“tengo que hacer todo lo que yo tenga a mi alcance, para poder hacer tiempo”

 

El saco un pañuelo y se lo amarro en el hombro para detener el sangrado, el observo que el villano estaba aún distraído, entonces hizo elevar un roca y se la lanzo a la cara de  venom. Luego debajo de la chica se levantó el pedazo del suelo atrayéndola hacia él. Venom esquivo la roca que le lanzaron y luego vio al tipo del traje acercándose rápidamente lanzando varios golpes en el estómago del simbionte y luego una combinación de puños en el mismo lugar, él se apartó del villano e hizo que alrededor del monstruo en el suelo salieran unos picos que los detuvieran para acercarse lo suficiente para noquearlo.

 

Venom se soltó como si fuera papel y luego gruño tan fuerte que todo los civiles comenzaron a huir de ese lugar y gritando.

 

-venom… que hacemos ahora-

 

- **que más… a pelear se ha dicho** -

 

-pero él es un tipo bueno, no podemos matarlo-

 

- **okey… no me lo puedo comer, pero si podemos defendernos** -

 

-bueno eso tiene sentido y si es para defendernos… mnn creo que si-

 

- **entonces es un trato, vamos a joderlo** -

 

Venom se abalanzo al frente del héroe y le lanzo un fuerte puñetazo a la cara, el sujeto salió volando 7m del lugar.

 

-venom huyamos-

 

- **que aburrida eres Yuli** -  

 

Él se giró para marcharse, pero noto en el rabillo del ojo derecho que una rafa de fuego, venom lo esquivo lo más rápido que pudo. Pero su brazo derecho fue eliminado al instante, el observo a su alrededor que ahora había más alimaña para pelear.

 

 


	2. Capítulo 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hola, si lo siento mucho  
> me tarde... muchisimo o demaciado  
> pero fue por que me bloquie y despues que cuando me iba a poner a escribir, comenzaron los apagones y toda esa mierda  
> a si que lo siento mucho
> 
> bueno espero que le guste:)

08:30 am,

Los rayos del sol, alumbraban a un hermoso edificio, que era la agencia de héroe llamada monjohus, fundado por tororoki shoto, el hijo del héroe se esfuerza y midoriya izuku el nuevo símbolo de la paz, el asesor del edificio, se escuchaba subiendo, al tercer piso Cuando tengas un mensaje, sé uno de los dos años, de apena 25 años de cabello bicolor, tu parte derecha era blanca y la izquierda era rojo, con unos hermosos ojos heterocromáticos.

 

Cuando salí por completo del asesor, escuché una voz agradable, y lo que sí es importante, sabiendo quien era el dueño.

 

-buenos día… shoto-kun- Lo saludo un joven de 24 años, con unos ojos y cabello de color verde, con una enorme sonrisa que resalta una hermosa pecas.

 

-buenos días izuku-kun- Todoroki lo miro a los ojos, se siente un poco nervioso, pero aún así le saco una sonrisa amable y el pregunto- izuku ... adónde vas tan temprano-

 

-Bueno ... mnm ... kacchan me pidió patrullar hoy con el tiempo que el mayor escuchó eso desapareció la alegría de su cara.

 

\- Pensé que… - Suspiro - que y vamos a patrullar, los dos juntos como todos los días-

 

\- aah ... se me olvido decirte ayer ... lo lamento mucho, kacchan me dijo ayer después que te fuiste a tu casa temprano- midoriya se vuelve un poquito mal por dejar a tu amigo solo, aunque siempre patullaba con todo el día los días- no te preocupa mañana patrullo contigo y te brindo el café, si -

 

Midoriya le dio un toquecito en su hombro derecho, leyó el ojo izquierdo

 

-animate shouto ... creo que Momo no tiene compañero hoy, así aprovechamos que ... siéntelo como un regalo de mi parte, bueno adiós- izuku se despidió de shoto y entro al ascensor, cuando por fin se cerraron la puerta, todoroki escapar escapar un suspiro Intención de su presencia. Él se dirigió a su oficina

 

* * *

 

 

Cuando entro a su oficina, vio a Momo sentada en la silla de visitante, esperándolo

 

-por fin llegas, todoroki-

 

-buenos días momo-

 

Mientras decía eso, él se sentó en su silla y se puso fin a su papel.

 

-Me entere que midoriya, ira a patrullar con " _El"_ \- grito y nariz, y algunos papeles que tenía en su mano, levanto la mirada fijando, fijamente sus ojos a los de Momo

 

-ya, sí ... no me veo con esos ojos, si ... y además es culpa tuya, por no decirle lo que siente de verdad. Por midoriya, no crees -  

 

Todoroki conto desde el 1 hasta el 10, su paciencia hasta el límite, su amiga, la calma y el respiro, hasta el momento. saber que hacer

 

-y ... que quiere que le diga ... que me gusta desde el instituto y que no he tenido el valor de decírselos, hasta ahora y que estoy celoso de bakugou-

 

-sí, exacto ... - ella no entendía, porque su amigo no se confesó una vez, por todas

 

-esto no está aquí, fácil de hacer y además ... Izuku piensa que me gustas- Momo se rio tan fuerte que en todo el edificio se escuchó

 

-no, no ya en serio- ella se estaba limpiando en una pequeña lagrimita que salía de su ojo derecho - todoroki, yo no sabía que aprendía un ser bromas tan graciosas- grito la miraba con una triste contagiosa, suspiro

 

\- lo lamento mucho- ella puso su mano en su boca, para no dejar salir un comentario de mal gusto

 

Cuando de repente se escuchó tocar la puerta, los dos pusieron su mirada en la entrada y percataron que uraraka y kirashima estaban saludando y entrando a la oficina

 

-que ay bro- dice el pelirrojo, mientras sacaba esa sonrisa alegre

 

-buenos días Momo y grito- lo dice la joven de pelo marrón y cara regordeta

 

Los dos se pusieron al lado de Momo y preguntaron qué estaba pasando

 

-es que todoroki no se decide, sobre el asunto de midoriya-

 

-en serio hermano, díselo ya y sino ... bakugou te lo quitara-

 

-es verdad todoroki ... ellos han pasado mucho tiempo juntos, además de estoy con deku, siempre le llegan varios mensajes de bakugou-

 

Todavia no pudo creer lo que uraraka le dijo, el sentí rabia y furia, pero le dije que no había estado en el mensaje, sino también en el mensaje:

 

_Lo siento por molestar, Sr todoroki, pero no tenemos un problema que me ayude a ayudarme a resolver. La situación es, sin embargo, aunque no hay tiempo, no se puede hacer nada. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué es esto? Si usted está aquí, no creo que pueda detenerlo, sino que también pueda hacer un tiempo suficiente para que ustedes puedan llegar, suplicó por favor ayúdenos, si está en la parte norte de la ciudad cerca del bosque, por la ruta 28._

 

Cuando se habla sobre el tema de su nuevo trabajo, pero no se sabe qué amigos están, ni siquiera están hablando sobre el tema de midoriya, ni el rodo los ojos ni el dejo escapar a suspiro, que hiso que los otros se callaran

 

-tenemos un trabajo que un ser ... así que un momo, kirashima y kyoka lo necesito para ya ... y por favor ya dejen de hablar sobre izuku-

 

Sus compañeros se sentaron al instante para ir a arreglar, no quería presionar más a su amigo sobre su vida personal. ¿Por qué él tuvo un momento a la vez, _¿y además los muchachos tienen razón, si no tengo nada que me idiota me robara ?,_ Pensó con tristeza y se enojó _._ Se puso a punto de su silla y se puso su traje de héroe, al tiempo que salió de su oficina y se encontró con sus compañeros ya listos, entonces ellos se pusieron en marcha

 

* * *

 

Todoroki y sus compañeros estaban casi llegando al sitio del accidente, cuando se encontraron muchos civiles y policía corriendo como locos, Momo le indico a los policías que retiraran sus unidades y que establecieran un perímetro de 5 cuadras de distancia, hasta que la amenaza fuera vencida, los policías se retiraron y comenzaron a calmar a los ciudadanos.

 

shoto pidió indicaciones exacta de adonde se encontraba el villano y le dijeron que lo encontraría cruzando la esquina. Cuando ellos cruzaron la esquina, lo que vieron fue a una criatura con una musculatura gigante y algo viscoso de color negro que rodeaba todo su cuerpo, excepto por unos grandes ojos blancos y dientes afilados como navaja, una lengua que parecía tener vida propia. Los héroes vieron como esa criatura, le había dado un solo puñetazo al héroe y lo había mandado a volar, ellos se quedaron por un momento paralizados, hasta que todoroki se movió y le lanzó una ráfaga de fuego.

 

Venom ya estaba listo para marchase, pero el noto por el rabillo del ojo una ráfaga de fuego que sin darse cuenta le destruyó el brazo izquierdo, en eso venom se puso en guardia y se regenero.

 

-que hacemos venom-

 

**-¿en serio vas a preguntar?-**

 

-si- Yuli puso una cara seria adentro de venom, que el solo podía sentir.

 

- **sí que eres idiota… es algo muy claro-**

 

-escapar-

 

**-NO… jamás, esto significa que… e-él nos lastimo y entonces…-**

 

-NO, no quiero, por favor vámonos de aquí, me siento mal…- suspiro- pero igualmente no me hará caso,¿ verdad?-

 

**-…-**

 

**-** Está bien… pero no lo mate- Yuli sabía que aunque venom no quisiera admitir siempre veía por primero el bienestar mío, que una tonta pelea sin sentido, pero después de esos meses de encierro y de conejillo de india, al menos eso le debía.

 

**-veremos** \- ella voltio los ojos, hiso un leve suspiro.

 

Todoroki estaba viendo como ese ser, hablando solo pero no logra escucharlo, comenzó a pensar en un plan, pero sin darse cuenta kirashima se lanzó al ataque, entonces le indico rápidamente a momo que planeara algo con kyoka.

 

Pero cuando estaba por terminar de hablar con momo, escucho un sonido agudo y vio a un pelirrojo volando por los cielos y cayendo hacia una tienda cercana, luego esa criatura hiso un gruñido tan escalofriante, que hiso templar a los presentes. Para cuando se dio cuenta shoto ya estaba atacando a esa criatura con varios movimientos de hielo y recibiendo golpes de esa criatura.

 

Shoto pudo notar que el ataque de su enemigo, era parecido a los de midoriya cuando aún no sabía usar sus poderes, _¡será que el dueño de ese quirk no sabe usar su don y esta situación es igual cuando fumikage, cuando se descontrolo en el campamento! ¡y si, es así debemos de ayudarlo!,_ pensó el chico de cabello bicolor, entonces supo lo que tenía que hacer. El atacaba a esa criatura con varios movimientos combinados de hielo y fuego y combate cuerpo a cuerpo, pero se controlaba, para no hacerle mucho daño.

 

Él no podía creer que ese monstruo, podía esquivar todos los ataques que le lanzaba, pero cuando estaba recibiendo los ataques de su enemigo, estaba analizando que él, se comportaba de esa forma que a la vez no comprendía, no mostraba ningún tipo de sentimiento o preocupación, solo gruñía y atacaba con una enorme sonrisa espeluznante… en cierto modo le hacía recordar a bakugou. Todoroki no pudo dejar de pensar, que esa persona de verdad necesita ayuda o realmente es un villano, que quiso atacar a un simple ladrón. Entonces escucho un grito que venía detrás de el.

 

-ALÉJATE DE EL- momo le había gritado a todoroki. El sin pensarlo se alejó lo más que pudo de esa criatura.

****

[…]

 

Cuando izuku salió de la agencia, él estaba acompañado con kacchan listo para ir a patrullar, aunque aún se sentía mal por su amigo, izuku siempre disfrutaba patrullar con todoroki. Pero el hoy tenía un deber… no mejor dicho una obligación, con su amigo de la infancia, aunque en el pasado me odiaba por no tener quirk, pero después de una pelea en la A.U, nosotros arreglamos nuestras diferencias y nos volvimos buenos rivales y amigos… en la forma sana de decirlo.

 

kacchan necesitaba concejo de cómo tratar, mejor a la gente común y temas romántico, pero no quiso decirme quien era la afortunada, pero tengo una sospecha de alguien y por eso que me pidió ayuda a mi.

 

La mañana paso lo más calmado, que se puede decir, solo hubo un robo que detuvimos tan fácil que katsuki, exploto de ira por no haber más acción, en ese momento había un grupo de fans de ambos  en la zona segura, entonces decidí que ese era la oportunidad perfecta, para practicar con sus fans.

 

Yo me acerque primero con una gran sonrisa, tomándome fotos y firmando autógrafos, para  mostrarle como hacerlo, en las multitudes de fans había un grupo de niños de guardería que estaban muy felices…. Para mí, eso fue obra del destino, le hice una señal a kacchan para que se acercara y saludaran a los niños.

 

Bakuguo se acercó con una cara que debería mostrar confianza y alegría, pero en lugar de eso, saco una cara diabólica y sádica, con pisca de ira, para mí eso fue un error enorme, que asustaría a los niños. Pero en lugar de eso los infantes se alegraron mucho más por eso, aunque su profesora y la gente a su alrededor si se asustaron, pero para mí eso fue una victoria…    

 

Después que nos despidiéramos de nuestros fans, kacchan propuso de ir a comer en un nuevo, un lugar que vendía comida extranjera y que para él, fue un lugar bueno, si su amigo lo clasificaba como “ _bueno_ ” ese lugar debe ser increíble. Los dos nos dirigimos allí, sin ningún problema, solo que nos detuvieron unos jóvenes, que querían una foto con ambos… Cuando por fin llegamos bakugou, fue a pedir la comida, mientras que yo jugaba “Candy cruz” con mi teléfono. Pero cuando levanto  la mirada, lo que vio fue a  kacchan que traía la comida.

 

La comida que traía bakugou, parecía una media luna, pero dorada y estaba rellenada con queso blanco. Y sabia delicioso, él me dijo que se llamaba empanada de queso y que venía de Venezuela, pero a él le gustaba más la carne mechada… aunque me dio de probar, la que se estaba comiendo.

 

Yo le pregunté que hora era y kacchan me dijo que eran como la 12:30, entonces ya todoroki debe estar patrullando con momo, ellos… solo y junto, en parte me siento feliz… pero algo en el pecho me decía lo contrario, cuando terminamos de comer, nos embarcamos en nuestro camino a patrullar.

* * *

 

 

Cuando todoroki se apartó del villano. Kyoka se acercó lo suficiente, para atacarlo con su distorsion heart mejorada, el simbionte se había puesto en poción de defensa, pero fue demasiado tarde, la chica del audífono, ya lo había atacado con su mega sonido. A venom no le gusto eso, entonces le dio un puñetazo a kyoka en el estómago, que la mando volando a la dirección de momo. La joven de la coleta la atrapo con dificulta, pero la criatura se arrojó a donde estaba las dos heroína, para atacarla, momo no se podía mover de ahí, porque su amiga estaba inconsciente y no podía cárgala.

 

Pero el joven de cabello bicolor se atravesó y dejo escapar una ráfaga de fuego. Al simbionte ese movimiento lo agarro desprevenido, el aún estaba enojado por ese insoportable sonido y a Yuli le estaba comenzando a doler la cabeza. El fuego lo estaba envolviendo, no sabía que a ser, su cuerpo se estaba evaporando poco a poco, no quería que su humano saliera lastimado, pero entonces escucho la voz de Yuli.

 

-Venom… entra, por favor, no quiero que mueras. Tu eres lo único que me queda- Yuli hablo con firmeza adentro de él, ella estaba decidida, él siempre la había protegió desde que tiene memoria y ahora era su turno.

 

El simbionte no estaba seguro de esto, pero su cuerpo no aguantaría mucho de toda forma, mientras que el calor y el fuego se incrementaban, el líquido negro que rodeaba todo el cuerpo de Yuli, se estaba evaporando y a la vez reduciéndose de tamaño, hasta llegar a la mitad que era.

 

El héroe noto eso, mientras que usaba su fuego. Con su pie derecho saco un muro de hielo, que fue dirigido hacia esa criatura.

 

Venom no pudo esquivar ese ataque, estaba muy débil, ese ataque de hielo lo arrojo hacia una pared de una tienda cercana, el cuerpo del simbionte había hecho un agujero en el muro, quedando inconsciente y clavado en la pared por el impacto.

 

Todoroki miro a su alrededor, buscando por la mirada a sus compañeros, viendo si se encontraba en buen estado. Kirashima ya se estaba incorporando a la batalla, se podía observar que tenía  algunos moretones y rasguños, kyoka y Momo se encontraba detrás de él.

 

Todoroki se voltio dándole la espalda al villano y le pregunto.

 

-momo, ¿cómo se encuentra kyoka?- todoroki estaba preocupado por la salud de su compañera, después de que recibió ese ataque.

 

-aahhh… está bien, nada serio solo esta inconsciente. Por el golpe- Momo tenía a su amiga acostada en su pierna, ella se sentía impotente y  angustiada, por no haberla ayudado. El pelirrojo se acercó a las dos heroínas con una enorme sonrisa y viendo si se encontrara bien.

 

-¿está bien?… kirashima- shoto había visto la senda paliza que recibió su amigo, pero aun así él sonreía como si nada hubiera pasado.

 

-claro… con algunos dolores de espalda y cabeza… pero estoy bien- kirashima se estaba rascando la nuca con su mano izquierda y mostrando una enorme sonrisa.

 

-me alegro…- suspiro, se sentía aliviado que sus amigos se encontraban bien- pero prepárate… ese villano aún no está vencido-

 

De repente se escuchó un sonido de roca cayendo, ambos héroes se dieron la vuelta y activaron rápidamente sus dones. Se pusieron en formación defensiva, pero lo que vieron los dejo en shock.

 

Adonde estaba un hueco y una criatura inconsciente, solamente quedaba una niña de como ocho años con cabello castaño claro y ojos de color marrón con tono verdoso y ropa de hospital blanca pero toda deteriorada.

 

-toro..todoroki…. Que es esto- el pelirrojo estaba tartamudeando, no podía creer lo que veía. Todoroki  estaba sorprendido y asustado a la vez. Por el daño que esa pequeña niña podía causar.

 

Shoto se acercó con cautela, para analizar bien que estaba pasando, no podía creer que la dueña de ese quink, era solo una simple niña.

 

Yuli estaba intentando de abrir los ojos, poco a poco pero le costaba mucho, hasta que por fin pudo abrirlos, lo que vio fue a un chico de cabello rojo puntiagudo, que le daba mucha gracia y el otro que tenía una mirada tan fría como el hielo. Ella intento moverse, pero no se dio cuenta de adonde estaba y se reveló cayendo al suelo. Los héroes estaban atentos a cualquier movimiento que ella hacía, hasta el punto de no poder moverse, ni decir, ni una sola palabra, solamente se miraban intentando saber que iban a hacer.

 

Cuando ella cayó al suelo, intento pararse con ambas manos, pero su brazo derecho le dolía mucho, pero ella sabía cómo aguantar el dolor, al final logro pararse. Pero justamente, un pedazo de escombro le callo en la cabeza fuertemente, mientras que ella caía, su visión se estaba poniendo borrosa, lo único que podía ver era oscuridad.

 

La misma que vio, esa terrible noche, cuando sus padres murieron y su vida se destrozan, por un camión fuera de control y perdió la única cosa, que se podía decir una familia.

 


End file.
